M-COM
Military communications involve all aspects of communications, or conveyance of information, by armed forces. Military communications span from pre-history to the present. The earliest military communications were delivered by humans on foot. Later, communications progressed to visual and audible signals, and then advanced into the electronic age. Examples from Jane's Military Communications include text, audio, facsimile, tactical ground-based communications, terrestrial microwave, tropospheric scatter, naval, satellite communications systems and equipment, surveillance and signal analysis, encryption and security and direction-finding and jamming.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_communications The M-COM station is an objective in the Battlefield series series. They were first introduced in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 to replace the Gold Crates from Battlefield: Bad Company in Rush, and have been the gametype's control point since. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer M-COM stations are minor objectives, with 22 M-COMs hidden throughout the campaign in total. They are linked to three achievements/trophies. M-COM Locations Multiplayer M-COM Stations play a major role in both Rush and Squad Rush gametypes. In Rush, there are two M-COM Stations per base. M-COM Stations can be destroyed in three ways. Planted Charge The planted charge has a timer of around 30–45 seconds and can be disarmed by players on the defending side. Arming the charge takes about five seconds in Rush and 10 seconds in Squad Rush. Disarming the charge takes about 10 seconds in Rush and 15 seconds in Squad Rush Explosives Explosives will take the equivalent of using about 23 C4 satchels without the Improved Demolitions specialization equipped, and can generally be used if the attacking side has an overwhelming firepower advantage. Destruction 2.0 Destruction 2.0 can only be used when a M-COM is stationed inside a building capable of Destruction 2.0. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam M-COM Stations are also featured in the Bad Company 2 Vietnam expansion pack. They are identical to their base game counterparts except their appearance was changed to better fit the era. Stations can also not be destroyed using Destruction 2.0 as only watch towers are capable of it in the expansion. Battlefield 3 M-COM Stations are featured in the Rush and Squad Rush gamemodes in Battlefield 3. DICE had made several changes to the M-COM station to help balance the gamemodes for both attackers and defenders: *Players cannot destroy the M-COM stations using explosives or other weapons, nor by destroying the structure the M-COM may be in. The only way to destroy the stations is to arm charges on each of the stations, either manually or by use of an EOD Bot. *Players can see the arming/disarming progress from afar as a timing circle. This allows teammates to shift their attention in order to better assist each other. *Players can also hear the M-COM being armed or disarmed as beeps on the charge's keypad. *If the attacking team has armed an M-COM station, but runs out of tickets while the charge is still active, the match will continue until the defenders disarm the charge or the M-COM detonates. If the second M-COM is destroyed, tickets will still refill and the game will continue. *If the defenders start disarming the M-COM just before it's about to explode, the explosion is prevented unless the process is somehow stopped, causing the M-COM to instantly explode. *The M-COM station was redesigned to a slimmer, taller version to help balance a player's ability to go prone. Gallery M-COM Attacker Dog Tag.png|The M-COM Attacker Dog Tag. M-COM Attacker Medal Dog Tag.png|The M-COM Attacker Medal Dog Tag. M-COM Defender Dog Tag.png|The M-COM Defender Dog Tag. M-COM Defender Medal Dog Tag.png|The M-COM Defender Medal Dog Tag. Battlefield Play4Free M-COM stations are featured in the Rush gamemode in Battlefield Play4Free. Stations bears much resemblance to their Battlefield: Bad Company 2 counterparts though a satellite dish was added for aesthetic purposes. They function in the exact same manner as in Battlefield 3. Battlefield Play4Free Rush Promotional 2.png|The M-COM as seen on the Play4Free Rush release trailer. Battlefield 4 M-COM Stations are featured in the Rush, Obliteration, Defuse, and Carrier Assault gamemodes in Battlefield 4. The function similar to their counterparts in Battlefield 3 but have a slightly different appearance, having a darker look and an orange monitor. Stations in Obliteration and Defuse appear as a stack of weapon crates with a laptop attached to a satellite dish. In Obliteration each team holds three M-COMs as their objectives. Arming an M-COM can now only be done by the player carrying the bomb, another gameplay objective. It is also done in this manner in Defuse. M-COM stations are featured on the aircraft carriers themselves in the Carrier Assault gamemode. The first M-COM protects the second, destruction of which ends the match. Battlefield 1 Battlefield 1 features Telegraph stations as the available objectives featured in Rush and Frontlines, replacing the more modern MCOM stations featured in previous installments. Telegraph stations function similar to Battlefield 4 MCOM stations. Unlike previous counterparts, however, Stations now give the player the option to call artillery strikes on enemy coordinates. In addition, some maps feature hidden Telegraph stations, which are central to an Easter Egg that unlocks the dog tag "A Beginning" Battlefield V Telegraph Stations reappear in as Rush objectives along with artillery guns. The telegraph set is bundled on a pallet with a generator, signal wire, and other boxes that may be broken open during battle. In the most recent session of Rush, telegraph stations no longer allow players to call in artillery, primarily due to the availability of Sector Artillery reinforcement. Trivia Bad Company 2 *﻿In a recent patch for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, all damage to M-COM stations had been reduced by 50%. *In Bad Company 2, when M-COM stations are "lost", they completely disappear. In Battlefield Play4free, Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4, destroyed M-COM stations remain as wreckage like Gold Crates from Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield 3 *In Battlefield 3, the rolling text on the M-COM stations is a Swedish song called "Ack Värmeland Du Sköna" (English: Dear Old Stockholm). It is accompanied by the Frostbite 2 logo. *In Battlefield 3, when performing a Knife Takedown on a player arming or defusing a bomb on an M-COM, the process isn't stopped until the victim actually dies, nearly always resulting in the M-COM being armed or defused. *In Battlefield 3, the C4 charges that appear on an armed M-COM resemble the DTN-4 explosives seen in the Bad Company series. *The Battlefield 3 M-COM model was used during Battlefield 4 Alpha. Battlefield 1 *The appearance of the telegraph stations are inspired by the Marconi Pack Set. *In Battlefield 1, the explosive planted on an armed Telegraph is a jam tin grenade. The jam tin grenades have different textures and company markings for different factions, some of which are based on real companies from the time period: ** British Empire: "Fiddler's Plum & Apples" ** United States: "All Seasons Jam - Plum - Manufactured By Badgerford & Co. - New York - Finest Quality" ** Kingdom of Italy: "Pomodori Pelati - Razioni" ** German Empire: "Sur Die Besten Produkte - Top Wurst - Ahltmann & Söhne" *When transmitting coordinates, the telegraph station has a chance of playing the Battlefield theme tune with beeps. Battlefield V *The animation for defusing an explosive planted on a Telegraph Station shows the player character cutting a wire on the explosive with a shaky hand. References Category:Objectives